Susans Return
by The Little Blue Fairy
Summary: She swerved around a corner, almost hitting a lamppost. The horses frightened easily, swerving around on the road, Susan saw them heading for the side of a red bricked building. Squeezing her eyes shut, she slipped the yellow ring onto her finger.
1. Tears of Narnia

**Susan's Return**

**by**

**Evenstar202**

* * *

**Characters:**

**Susan.**

**Aslan.**

**Lucy.**

**Edmund.**

**Peter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:(as thegentlequeen says) I own Nothing, not even Susan. But of course, C. S. Lewis has beat me to it!**

* * *

There they all were, hiding in the the wardrobe from Mrs Macready.

And when they walked deeper and deeper into the wardrobe they fell into Narnia,Peter and Susan got up, astonished.

Edmund pretending to be surprised and Lucy jumping up and down with excitement.

Susan got a snow ball plastered on her face.

Susan woke with a start,

It had all been a dream, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy had all died in the train crash, and gone to Narnia. And Narnia meant nothing to her any more.

But maybe it did mean something to her, maybe she had been dreaming about Narnia every night after the crash because she wanted to go back, and wanted to see her family again.

"Oh, I wish I could see them again" she thought to her self,"if only I could go to Narnia again,if only I could be in Narnia _with_ them".

Suddenly she heard a loud gong ,disrupting her thoughts.

"There's my 6:00 am bell" she thought to her self.

Ever since the crash she had a job as a secretary,at Hall's Luggage Co. managing their affairs.

So Susan got out of her bed (which was in one of the bedrooms of Uncle Harold & Aunt Alberta's house where Susan was staying) dressed herself,and went downstairs to have a delicious breakfast of grapefruit,hot buttered toast with marmalade, and a steaming mug of coffee with Uncle Harold and Aunt Alberta. All through her breakfast she wondered if there was a way to get back into Narnia. She thought about the wardrobe that they first went to Narnia from, she wondered if the wardrobe still existed, and if so could she use it to get back.

"Well Susan you'll have to hurry, else you'll miss the train,dear" said Aunt Alberta startling Susan.

"Yes ma'am" said Susan "I'll just hurry up stairs and get my jersey, then I'll head to the train station.

After Susan had taken her jersey,she was about to leave the house, when she glanced at herself in the hall mirror, at first she saw what she was expecting to see, her reflection. But then she looked a little harder and she saw something different, she saw someone who had given up her brothers and her little sister,and Narnia, for lipsticks, and her friends.

She saw a vain girl who had hurt her siblings who where now gone. She had hurt the people she loved most, and now they weren't there to run up to and hug and make what was wrong, right. she felt like crying, she didn't care about anything else, all that mattered now was that she found her family in Narnia, and found a way to get back to Narnia.

Quickly, Susan wiped away the tears that had gathered in her eyelids, and rushed to the train station, and caught the train.

When Susan got back that night she ate her dinner in silence, she didn't mean to be rude to her Uncle & Aunt, she was just thinking very deeply.

"Susan, are you feeling quite well, dear? asked Aunt Alberta.

"Oh, yes ma'am, I'm just thinking" said Susan "Sorry."

"Oh, you don't need to apologise to me dear, every girl should be able to think" said Aunt Alberta.

After dinner ,Susan cleared away all the dishes and started to wash them when Aunt Alberta came over.

"Don't worry about those dear," she said " I'll do them for you,you go upstairs and think about whatever it was you were thinking about at dinner.

"Thank you ma'am" said Susan.

When she was in her bedroom Susan went to a little cabinet beside her bed and looked inside, there sat the magic rings that Professor Kirke used, in a little silver case lined with velvet, and engraved on the lid of the case were these words: _There is no Magic without Belief._

Peter had them in his pocket when he was in the crash, and Susan had kept them after the crash as something to remember her family and Narnia by.

She took the rings out of the cabinet, and opened the lid of the case

"I wonder if these still work" she thought "maybe I could use them".

She put them back in the cabinet and went to her window. She opened the window and looked out, there was a little breeze blowing. Susan looked out into the dark sky, and the memories came flooding back, memories of them all running around playing tag in the Professor's house, them fighting the White Witch, Aslan, ruling Narnia in Cair Paravel, the Lamp Stand, Mr Tumnus, Prince Caspian, defeating Miraz,the little mouse Reepicheep.

"I wonder if I'll ever see them again" she said softly.

Susan would have used the Magic Rings-the only problem was that she didn't know how to use them,at all. She knew was that the Professor had used them and Peter was going to use them before the Crash.

There was a soft tapping at her door, she walked to the Alberta put her head around the corner,"you might want to get ready for bed Love" she said "other why's you will never wake up tomorrow.

"Yes, I am feeling a little tired" she said "Good Night".

"Good Night Dear, sleep tight" Aunt Alberta said with a smile.

Susan snuggled into the covers of her bed, closed her eye's,and went to sleep.

Before the Crash Susan's Aunt and Uncle were rather proper and stiff around their nephew's and niece's, But after the crash it seemed they lost their proper ways and decided to relax, maybe it was because they lost their son too and knew also what Susan was going through.

The next day,Susan once again examined the magic rings.

"Is there any way of finding out how these work," she said to herself.


	2. Coming Home

**Sorry...I guess I took a little longer than a month on this one... :o)**

**Disclaimer: (as thegentlequeen said so beautifully)****I own Nothing, not even Susan, But of course, C.S Lewis has to beat me to it!**

* * *

"Goodbye Aunt Alberta." Susan was at the train station, preparing to board the train. She had convinced Alberta to let her go on the train, and find the professors house to try and find out how the rings worked.

"I still don't know why you need to go there, Narnia is just rubbish-child's play, I thought you were grown-up."

"Yes Aunt Alberta, I just want to know how they work, that's all."

"_Please prepare to board the train, the seven o'clock train leaving in five minutes_" came over the loud speaker.

"I need to go now, thank you"

"Goodbye love, and keep safe. Martha (Alberta's sister-in-law) will be waiting for you" she said

* * *

_Knock, Tap, Tap,_

Susan was at the professor's house. The yard was overgrown with weeds, and rambling vines of ivy snaked up the stucco walls of the house, the trees were all dead.

"Hello?" she called out, as her knocking had summoned no reply.

There was a scuffling sound behind the door, it creaked open, revealing a rugged face, with spectacles, half broken perched up on his nose, his eye's though were alert, and darted around taking in his surroundings. His hair was a shock of white and gray, sitting up on his head in a tangled mess.

"Whaddya want" he croaked, his voice hoarse, and hard

"Are..you the care...caretaker?" Susan managed to say, half in shock and surprise

"Nay, I'll be Andrew"

"Andrew?"

"yes"

"Is this the professor's house"

"I'll don't know of any professor"

"Are you _the_ Andrew, Uncle Andrew?"

"That was once my name"

"You have the meaning of the rings then?"

"What 'rings'? Oh..._those_ rings." he said, his green eye's lit up as Susan revealed the rings, his long lost possessions.

"Can you show me how to use them?" Susan asked cautiously

"Y-yes of course" he murmured, as if in a trance, his eye's still on the magic rings.

"C-could I come in?"

"Mmm? Oh...y-yes of course..." he repeated, his eye's following the rings at every movement of Susans' hand.

He held the door open for Susan. She stepped over piles of newspapers, and chunks of metal, and old pipes, and all sorts of junk. "Please excuse the mess" he said with his back to Susan. Waving his hand he gestured to the rubbish. He seemed to have revived from his earlier state.

"Come to my study" he said

The house was barely recognizable, it was in such a mess. Susan was shocked when Andrew led her to what she remembered as the Professor's study.

She sat down on something that could hardly be called a chair. "Well, these are the rings, How would one use them?"

"When you want to get somewhere you slip the yellow one on you finger, and when you are somewhere and want to get back to where you were before, you put the green one on. Simple."

"Is that all?"

"Yep. But..I would like those back now."

"_What_?" she said hardly able to believe her ears

"I said, I would like _those back_" He made a swipe at her hand.

"No!" she exclaimed, clenching the rings in her fist

"Give them back!" Andrew yelled like a small child, and trying to snatch them away

Susan ran from the house, the rings closed in her hand, Andrew running after her.

She escaped out the old rickety door, and Andrew stood watching her, panting.

Running to the coach waiting by the door, Susan jumped up onto the drivers seat, pushing the cabby out the way, and galloped away.

She swerved around a corner, almost hitting a lamppost. "Aggghhh" she screamed. The horses frightened easily, swerving around on the road, Susan saw them heading for the side of a red bricked building. Squeezing her eyes shut, she slipped the yellow ring on her finger.


	3. The Silent Wood

**Here's the next chapter, tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: (as _thegentlequeen_ said so beautifully) ****I own Nothing, not even Susan, But of course, C.S Lewis has to beat me to it!**

* * *

_WHOOOSSHHH_

Susan felt the coach drop away, the horses frightened 'whyning" slipped into a whisper. As the clouded sun faded into black she watched the fading scene before her eyes. The horse drawn carriage crashed into the bricks, she cringed waiting to hear the deafening _Crack_, but all there was just silence.

She felt her arms spread out from her, in a flying position. She wanted to think, but it was like she lost all ability, like all she could do was watch the pitch black surrounding her. She opened her mouth to scream, but only darkness came out of it.

She didn't know whether she was swimming, or flying, Or whether to hold her breath or not.

She had a falling feeling, but there was no air forcing her eyes shut, no wind. Everything was calm and still, yet unnerving because one had no senses.

Then the darkness seemed to change ever so slightly to a greener light, though Susan did not know if it was just her imagination, or not.

But no...surely is was green? It seemed to be fading now, into yellow, then back to green.

She felt trapped, caged in a world were time was nonexistent, were all she could do was watch, watch darkness forever, that her mind longed for a change, and imagined colors fading before her eyes.

But wait, surely this time, surely it changed to blue?

Then in front of her Aslan appeared and faded, then Lucy, begging her to stop, and believe like she used to in Narnia.

"Lucy" her mind screamed, (she wanted to scream, but couldn't) she tried to grasp the fading image but her hand rippled through.

She desperately wanted Lucy, her sister who's eyes were filled with innocence.

She saw something in front of her ripple, and then her whole surroundings ripple, everything swam before her eyes before she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"_Mmm_"

Susan moaned, rubbing her head.

Where was she?

She had no recollection of the past hours, like a drowning woman she clung onto any memory she possessed.

There was a soft green light coming down on him from above, and darkness from below. She didn't seem to be standing on anything or sitting, or lying. Nothing appeared to be touching her.

"Am I in water?" she though her mind in a daze. This frightened her for a moment, but almost at once she felt herself rushing upwards. Then her head suddenly came out into the air and she found herself clutching her way ashore, out onto a smooth grassy ground, at the edge of a pool.

She fell, onto the warm ground, the sunlight tempting her to fall into a dreamy sleep.

She pulled herself up, She was sitting next to a pool, the water calm and still. Susan looked around, she was in a wood, it felt mystical, making her wonder if it wasn't just a dream. The trees grew close together and were so leafy that she could see no sky. All the light was green light that came through the leaves, but there must have been a strong light above her, for this green day,light was bright and warm.

It was the quietest wood she could possibly imagine. There were no birds, no insects, no wind, she could almost feel the trees growing.

The pool Susan had just gotten out of was not the only one, there were dozens of others. she could almost feel the trees roots drinking up the magical water, this wood was so much alive.

Susan stood, she looked down at her feet, they were bare, she realized that she was wearing a dress. A long flowing dress, of light fabric that swayed at the slightest movement, it was green, yet so pale it could have been white. Her dark hair was loose around her shoulders, her skin pale and flawless.

She gazed at her surroundings, it was so beautiful. She felt like she had _always _been there, she had no memory of any other life.

Then she heard a voice behind her, deep and sweet, flowing, like a river.

Turning she saw The Great Lion.


	4. The Quest That Thrills and Terrifies

**Thank you _thegentlequeen_ for all your reviews, the really help!**

**This chapter has been Beta'ed (yay!) by Iliana11 (thank you for all your effort, Ili!)**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing, not even Susan, But of course C. S. Lewis has beat me to it!**

* * *

Susan turned slowly to face Aslan. He stood behind her majestically, his mane shining like honey. Susan bowed her head reverently, shuddering as she thought of what Lions next words might be.

"Why do you bow to me child?" he asked, his voice like silk

Susan did not answer.

Aslan padded over to her, and laid a paw on her shoulder. "Get up." He said.

Standing up, Susan dared not look into his face.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry Aslan, for everything I've done"

"You are forgiven Child." He said gently "Come with me."

Aslan led Susan to a pond, were the water gleamed like glass. "Look into the water"

Meekly Susan obeyed.

"What do you see?" His voice rumbled like thunder

"My face." She replied confused at what he expected her to see.

"Look past yourself. Don't gaze at your image, look beyond that."

The water rippled, and shimmered. Then it cleared, she saw what she had always pushed out of her mind. She saw what she had rejected-Her family. She wanted to see them, and hug them and put right what had been done.

"I'm s-sorry" she whispered, her voice trembling.

"The old life has gone, the new has begun, dear one."

Susan looked into his eyes, his tremendous greatness overwhelming her.

"You died in the accident. It wasn't the ring that saved you, it was your change of heart. Now you must journey on a quest for me, at the end you shall come into Narnia, and be with your family again-forever. The others did not come here when they died, but I brought you here for a reason, for you must go on a quest."

"What kind of quest?"

"A quest that will both terrify you, and also thrill you."

"How will I know what to do?"

"You will know what do do, and if you ever doubt, think of me. Then you will know what I would want you to do"

"Aslan?"

"Yes, child?"

"Co-could I see Lucy-n-now?" She stammered.

Aslan smiled. "I thought you might say that."

He turned, and breathed into the pool, the water shining.

Lucy's face appeared in the water. She smiled and then mouthed "_Go, and I will see you at the end_." The image then shimmered, before evaporating away.

"I'm ready, Aslan" she said standing up.

"Then you shall go, And I will be at the other side waiting for you."

"Thank you Aslan."

"Susan?"

"Yes?"

"Keep the end in sight, and never look back on your past,or it will drag you away. The past is behind you for a reason, it is time for you to learn and do new things. Never look back."

"Yes Aslan," she said meekly.

"Good, and now GO! He roared.

Everything faded before her eyes, except Aslans voice repeating in her head,

_Never look back. Never look back._

_ It will drag you away. Never look back._

_I will be waiting at the other side. Never look back._

_It is behind you for a reason. Never look back._

Again, Susan's surroundings changed from green to yellow, and back to green.

Now she could think freely, and was not bound to the darkness.

She spun in the air. She felt free, like her burden had slipped off her shoulders.


	5. A Day of Memories

**Well, this is Lucy's view now, from her perspective.**

**Here Lucy is about 20, which would make Edmund about 24, and Peter 27-ish. In the older chapters Susan is about 23 with the different world time - so if she was in Narnia she would have been roughly 26. Hope that makes sense!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy sat up in bed, her eye's alight with excitement.

Her feet touched the rich carpet, before sinking in softly. She ran from her bedroom, her white nightgown billowing from behind her.

"Peter! Where are you?"

Her bare feet pounded on the floor, She came to Peters door, which she always recognized from the image carved on the door. It was a picture of the Great Lion himself, his mane almost looking like it was shimmering. Behind Aslan, Peter stood his sword held in front of him, his face glowing with pride.

"Peter?" she knocked on his door, willing her deep sleeping brother to wake.

"Yes?" came an amused voice.

Lucy spun around. "Peter" she said recognizing his voice "I had a dream, and Susan...well, I thinks she's coming to Narnia!"

"What? We need to get Ed." Peter marched up the passage, his blue velvet ridding suite shimmering in the light streaming through the ornate windows.

Lucy looked out one of the great windows in the hall. The dawn sun rising over the horizon bled all over the sky, staining the clouds a watery red, sending ribbons of red across the sky.

* * *

"Well Lu, lets here about this vision of Susan's return to Narnia." said Edmund, sitting in his place at the breakfast table.

"I dream't we (Lucy, Edmund, and Peter) were back in England, at school. And we went to the Professors house, we saw Susan and Aslan. We had to come back to Narnia though, as we were sucked back, Aslan came with us, and then all of a sudden there was Susan too. Then I was standing in a paddock with just Aslan, and he told me to be ready, then he vanished."

"Ready for what?" Edmund said quizzically

"I don't know-he just said 'make sure your ready'"

"Maybe ready for...Susan?" Peter rubbed his head.

"Well, it seemed she was going to come _with_ us to Narnia" Lucy said.

"It just a dream Lu, It's probably nothing. Anyway Susan never cared for our 'games' why would she come bake to a place 'that never existed'?"

"Well...maybe..."

"Let's talk about something else" Peter added sensing a fight about to start

"Yes, this dratted dwarf business. I don't see why they can't build their bridge down the other side of the river were the beavers aren't building their damns. The other side is much more suited too."

"They want the area to be clear of the tree's. Were the beavers are wanting to build the damns is clear of tree's on either side of the bank."

"I think they should just cut the tree's down, they have made the equipment they'll need themselves,it would be simple."

"_What_?" gasped Lucy "There not _talking_ trees are they?"

"No, of curse not Lu. I wouldn't tell anyone to fell a talking tree-ever." Edmund smiled at his younger sister, she had the innocence of a child, yet the grace of a mature woman.

"Well, I'm off to go riding-anyone care to join me?" Peter asked, gesturing to his riding outfit.

"I might come, it would be fun to ride again, like old times."

"Yes..just like old times..." mumbled Edmund thinking deeply.

"Whats the matter, Ed?" asked Lucy,watching her brother worriedly.

"Mmm? Oh..I was just thinking about your dream, and when you said 'just like old times' it made me think of how we used to talk of Narnia, and Susan just lost it. How could someone who had ruled Narnia, Ruled Narnia! How could they just dismiss it, like it was a figment of one's imagination...How?"

Lucy lay a hand one her brothers knee. "She didn't _want _to believe in Narnia. She _wanted_ to dismiss it as child's play. She didn't _want_ Narnia any more."

Edmund shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, are you coming Ed?"

"Uh...coming where?"

"Riding"

"I could squeeze it in, before I have to sort out those hard to please Dwarfs."

Peter slapped his brothers shoulder "Of course your coming with us, silly"

"Ow!" Edmund rubbed his shoulder, "You beast, you could have done it a bit softer!" He mocked crippling pain in his arm.

"Race you to the stables!" called Lucy over her shoulder as she ran from the pavilion they had been eating in

"Hey!" Edmund ran, his chair clattering to the the floor.

"Wait for me!" Peter ran from the garden to the stables, They all ran in an ungainly fashion, slipping and sliding down the gentle slope, their shoes flying from their feet as they hastily tried to kick them off.


End file.
